Fall Together
by SleepyMonkey241
Summary: Song fic on how Dom and Letty got together. Based on the Weezer song, "Fall Together." *FINISHED!!!*


I don't own TFATF, or any of its characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing, I'd be off with Vin Diesel/Dominic Toretto (lol).

Title: Fall Together

Summary: Song fic on how Dom and Letty got together. Based on the Weezer song, "Fall Together." 

~Okie dope, this is a short song-fic on how Dom and Letty got together. Since many of you are Dom/Letty fans, here's a little breather from Dominic and Melanie's relationship (this is in NO way related to 'Doing Time', though.). ;) The song is 'Fall Together' by Weezer. Hope you like it! ~

//We go

Together baby

And if you do//

He'd always been there, that delicious reminder of how cruel life can be. My best friend's big brother- oh, how I dreamed of making him fall in love with me. I was already in love with him, so he had to love me back, right? Wrong. Dominic Toretto has never taken any notice of me; I'm just Letty-from-down-the-street. Mia's-little-friend. 

Of course, he said 'hello' and 'goodbye' all of those times that I'd passed the door to Dominicland, but did he ever think to ask me out? Or propose? Of course not. 

Sadly, I was doomed to eternal life as the girl who watched Dom be with girls who didn't know half of how lucky they were. And so I watched Dominic go through life from the time I'd realized there was no such thing as cooties (9) until Dom went to jail (15). I would have visited him in Lompoc, but my mom wouldn't let me go. She didn't even want me near Dominic.

//I'll be your 

Weakness, baby,

And get to you//

Finally, two years later came the day that Dominic would be released. My good-for-nothing mother had kicked me out of her house for disobeying my stepfather's rules (which were ridiculous anyway. My mom must've been too high to realize that, in any case.) Anyway, I ended up living with the Toretto's, and anxiously waiting for the day that Dominic would be released.

I was upstairs changing into the tightest clothes I could find. I was seventeen now, and I looked better than any of Dom's previous girlfriends. I ended up in a transparent shirt (black bra underneath) and a short, leather skirt. I decided to leave my hair down, I'd spent an hour on it this morning, and I got it flowing perfectly, a cascade of dark chocolate-colored hair. Nearly the same color as Dominic's eyes… I've always been strong, but everyone has a weakness, Dominic Toretto being mine. He can get away with murder, and his pedestal wouldn't be an inch shorter, in my mind. Technically, he almost had gotten away with murder.

//Streamline,

Mainline,

Fall together,

Get up//

People were starting to gather inside the house, the time had almost come. Someone turned the music on, someone else brought beer for what seemed like half of California's population- approximately the amount of people who had shown up. I put the finishing touches on my makeup and walked downstairs to the kitchen were Mia was grabbing a Snapple and sitting down. She was shaking just as much as I was. I sat down next to her and we sat in silence, occasionally broken by a sigh from either one of us. 

"Dominic!!!"

"You're home!"

"Great to have you back, man!"

Cheers erupted at the sound of the door opening, and in walked…a Greek G-d. He was beautiful. His muscles had quadrupled in size, he'd shaved his head- the Dominic-like beauty of it all was a bit too much and I had to sit back down.  

//Anytime you 

Want me, baby,

I'll be around//

He walked past the admiring people and up to me. He dropped to one knee, saying, "Leticia Gonzalez, I love you, will you be my wife?"

Okay, he didn't exactly do that. What he _did_ do was, first, he went and gave Mia a hug, spinning her around, with her screeching a little. Then, he walked up to me, saying, "Hey, baby, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

He didn't recognize me. How could he not recognize me? Had I changed that much?

*Dom's POV*

Damn, it was great to be home, and damn, this chick in front of me was smokin'. Hourglass body…perfect sight for sore eyes. I had half a mind to drag her upstairs right there. But why the hell did she look so familiar? Something…something about her sparkly eyes…what was it?!?! I must've said something wrong; she just gaped at me and then took a few steps back. Didn't matter, I'd follow every move she made, until we reached the end of the world.

//And that's what

They'll teach you,

Baby

To dig my sound. //

"Come on, girl, what did I say? Don't move away- move with me, come on let's dance, huh?" She grinned and let me take her hand as I led her up towards where the speakers were. We began to dance, and I noticed we had perfect, flawless movement. Any move that I made, she just took it and made her own little move. It was amazing, like she'd known me forever. Suddenly, I remembered. Letty! Where was she, she hadn't been anywhere nearby when I'd walked in!  I stopped dancing for a second to ask the still nameless girl if she might know where Letty was.

"Sweetheart, have you seen a girl named Letty Gonzalez anywhere? She's thin, a little scrawny, her hairs kind of the same color as yours…" I trailed off as she put her fingers to my lips and nodded.

*Letty's POV*

He totally fell for me! Heehee, this was great, I could have so much fun! I nodded to him, telling him I knew where Letty was.

"I'll tell you, but only if you take me upstairs." The grin on his face was worth all of those years of him not noticing me.

//Streamline, 

Mainline,

Fall together,

Get up. //

He practically dragged up the stairs to his room, and then sat down on the bed, pulling me down with him. I made a move to kiss him- slow, just to keep him from moving too quickly. 

"You were looking for Letty?" I asked him, almost whispering. He was an incredible kisser.

"Mmmmm," was his brilliant reply. He was 'mmm-ing' at my kiss!

"She's right in front of you."

"Letty!?" His eyes grew wide as he looked me over again. "No! it can't be! You're all…grown up…"

"It's been two years, Dom."

"Mmm."

All talk subsided as, for another moment, Dominic and I kissed again, this time with some more passion. 

Then, Dominic stopped me, saying, "I fell." He was still sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean? You're right here."

"No, I fell in…like with you."

"You're in like with me?"

"I can't tell you I love you yet- it wouldn't be true, but I've always liked you a lot. Now I've got more reason."

"You know what, Dom?"

"What?"

"I'm in…like with you, too." I couldn't tell him I loved him; that would just chase him out of the room.

"Great, so we're in like with each other," he said, starting to laugh at our word choice.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I told him, giggling a little bit. That was the one thing only he could ever do- make me giggle. I'm Letty Gonzalez, and I never giggle. Until now.

"Let?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" This was getting to good; I must've been dreaming!

"Of course I do!"

"Good- I want to be your boyfriend."

"Ha, that would be helpful in a relationship." He grinned like a little kid and kissed me again, but this time he didn't stop. I didn't want him to. There we were, Dominic and Letty, boyfriend and girlfriend…maybe husband and wife someday soon? Haha, wishful thinking…being in like was good enough for me.

//Streamline, 

Mainline,

Fall together,

Get up. //

~Yay, short story composed to avoid doing homework! Thanks for reading! ^___^ Ja ne!~


End file.
